ftoishimafandomcom-20200214-history
Type-38 Toyotomi light combat walker
The Type-38 Toyotomi is a lightweight, all-terrain bipedal combat walker. Cheap and reliable, it is produced in mass numbers and is used by various branches of the Imperial military, the Jeobseon Self-Defence Army, provincial militias, police forces and even private groups. First produced in 2338, the Toyotomi is one of the oldest walker designs still in continuous production and use. Due to is proliferation, the Type-38 is also one of the most widespread walker designs in the Empire. An upgraded variant, the Type-41 Toyotomi Nii, is also in wide use. Design Main Design The Type-38 is a lightweight bipedal combat vehicle. It is able to trek across almost all terrain, and stands at roughly 5.35 meters tall with a top speed of 90 kilometres per hour on even terrain. Advanced gyroscopes and stabilisers allow it to negotiate rough terrain and obstacles more easily than tracked or wheeled vehicles. A modular automated turret that allows the Type-38 to mount a wide variety of weapons systems with a 360 degree field of fire. It is primarily armed with a 12.7mm Type-32 heavy machine gun and a triple 74mm rocket launcher atop the turret. Secondary hardpoints for more rocket launchers - in modules of three tubes - are located on the leg assemblies. It is armoured with high-grade steel and titanium armour. Designed to be a reconnaissance and hit-and-run vehicle. It is light and can withstand small-arms fire, but is vulnerable to heavy weapons such as heavy lasers and missiles, as well as physical attacks to the legs and the engine block in the rear of the walker. Variants Type-38r The Type-38r, or Shiki-38r, is an anti-vehicle platform designed to actively hunt enemy tanks at a rapid pace. Equipped with a heavy laser cannon capable of cutting into enemy armoured vehicles, the Shiki-38r foregoes anti-infantry capability for anti-vehicle weaponry. The power packs and equipment for the laser cannon take up the entire interior of the turret, and the Shiki-38r thus has no dedicated anti-infantry weaponry. However, the laser cannon is more than capable of incinerating infantry forces as well, albeit with a somewhat slow rate of fire. For use against tougher targets, Shiki-38rs are also commonly equipped with laser-guided missile launchers. Type-38t The Type-38t, or Shiki-38t, is an anti-air vehicle equipped with weapons to be used against low-flying aircraft, as well as unarmoured or lightly armoured vehicles and infantry. Equipped with two dual Type-96 25mm AT/AA guns for a total of four 25mm cannons, the Type-38t also dispenses with the heavy machine gun but retains the laser-guided missile launchers, which cam be used against aircraft as well. Type-41 Main article: Type-41 Toyotomi Nii light combat walker The Type-41, or Shiki-41, is considered the next step in upgrading the base Shiki-38 for a more active battlefield role, including infantry support and rapid hit-and-run attack. In addition to the missile launchers and heavy machine gun, the Type-41 also includes a single Type-96 25mm AT/AA gun for use against lightly armoured or unarmoured vehicles. This greatly increases the amount of targets the Type-41 is able to engage successfully. Besides this, the Type-41 is also equipped with new sensors and internal systems, as well as an upgraded operating system for these systems, allowing the vehicle to be controlled with greater ease and capability. History During the Empire-Republic War, the Type-38 was widely used. See also *Type-41 Toyotomi Nii light combat walker Category:Walkers Category:Military Category:Vehicles